


30 Days - Bedtime

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [11]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jetlag is a bitch, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short i'm sorry i'm trash
> 
> as always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

It was dark by the time you finally woke up.

You opened your eyes and looked around the room blearily. This wasn't your room. It took a few moments for your brain to catch up; this was Mark's room. A tired grin grew on your face as you recalled that you lived here now. You were living in LA and you could hardly believe it.

You sat up in bed and pushed some hair from your face. You were under the covers. You frowned; you remembered Mark putting you on top of the quilt. Looking next to you, you saw him sleeping beside you. That explained it. You could somewhat recall him moving you but you had been mostly asleep when he had done it.

Leaning over, you gently kissed his cheek and left the bed, stretching as you looked at the clock on Mark's dresser. Was it really three am? Actually, when you thought about it, that didn't surprise you. Back in London, it was eleven in the morning and you were usually up by this time anyway. It would take a couple days to get in to the weird swing of LA things.

Wandering to your suitcase, you quietly unzipped it and rummaged for your camera. Pulling it out, you left the bedroom and walked in to the bathroom. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you huffed; bedhead was a bitch, but you needed to record a vlog and now was better than never.

"Hey guys!" you said as you began to film. "Okay, I know I didn't tell you what was going on beside that I was moving, but now that I'm here," you grinned cheekily. "I moved in with Mark! Don't ask how; some voodoo magic bullshit, I guess. But here I am, in LA!" you babbled as you walked down the spiral stairs and flopped down on the couch.

"This is super weird. Right now, it's like... three in the morning and I've just woken up, cause my body clock's all like 'hey asshole, it's eleven, get the fuck up', so I couldn't sleep anymore. I've been in LA for maybe like... a day? So I'm gonna be enjoying this bullshit a little while longer." you sigh and shrug your shoulders. "Oh, I'm not wearing any trousers. Hope you didn't seem my undies, but whatever. Home is where the pants aren't, right?" you laughed heartily. "Anyway, just thought I'd update you guys! You're gonna be seeing a lot more of Mark in my videos and vice versa, so sorry about that if you don't like him, 'cause tough shit, he's my boyfriend and he's gonna be in as many videos as I want."

You bid farewell to the camera and turned it off, darting back upstairs to get your laptop. Mark stirred and you froze as he sat up and turned to look at you.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Mark asked as he wiped tiredly at his eyes.

"Still working on London time, I'm afraid." You said with a shrug. "You didn't hear me vlogging, did you? I went downstairs so I wouldn't wake you up."

"No, I didn't," Mark smiled. "I'd say, come back to bed, but you look like a woman on a mission."

"I am indeed!" you grinned. "But that doesn't mean I can't do it on the bed, though, right?" you threw yourself down on the bed beside him and he grinned as he put his arm around you. "You may wanna hide your head under the covers. This is gonna be bright work."

Mark snorted. "I'll be fine." he insisted. You snickered and shrugged.

"If you say so, you doof." you said as you turned on your laptop. Mark groaned loudly as the bright light filled the room and covered his eyes with his hands. "I didn't wanna say, I told you so, but..."

"Shuddup." Mark grumbled as you pinched his cheeks. He huffed as you went about your business as quickly as possible, editing and uploading the video before updating your twitter, Facebook and tumblr to say where you were living. Almost immediately questions and comments started streaming in, wanting to know every which what about yours and Mark's personal lives. 

"I wonder if all the shippers are gonna go nuts." you said quietly with a snort.

"That's a given, [Y/N]." Mark replied quietly as you closed your laptop and placed in on the cabinet by the bedside.

"I guess so." you sighed as you wiggled your way back under the covers, settling next to Mark as you placed your head on his shoulder. "They can grumble or squeal all they like. This is a canon ship now!" you snickered as Mark kissed your forehead gently.

"Yeah! Me and you! We need to come up with a cool name for it." Mark said thoughtfully.

"I think the fans probably already have, to be fair." you replied, snuggling Mark affectionately. "There'll be cute art and fanfictions, hate and praise! Just like high school all over again."

"You and I must have gone to very different high schools." Mark laughed.

"It was an exaggeration, dummy," you stuck out your tongue as Mark laughed again. "Seriously, though. Some of these people don't know when to chill. Their PewDiePlier ship will never be canon."

"Oh, it might be one day." Mark teased. You frowned widely at him. "Kidding! Yamiplier is a more likely ship, anyway."

"Don't beat this ship." you grumbled defiantly. "C'mon, I've kept you awake long enough. Go to sleep, Mark."

"As you command, my lovely~." Mark snickered and settled down as you adjusted yourself to get comfortable. "Love you, [Y/N]."

"Love you too, Mark." you whispered, kissing his stubbled chin. "Now, sleep. And no snoring this time, you doof."


End file.
